


You and I, we will meet again

by Morositas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, No Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morositas/pseuds/Morositas
Summary: Eddard breaks apart when Arya resembles Lyanna too much.





	You and I, we will meet again

It’s when Eddard watches Arya hold a sword that something _breaks_ in him. Eddard cries a tear while Lyanna seems to _reborn_ inside of Arya. 

The same night Eddard wakes up _suddenly_ next to Catelyn. He knows he’ll _never_ hear her voice again, he’ll _never_ see her face again, he’ll _never_ hear her laughter again. He prays to not forget her voice, her face and her laughter.

 _He realizes that she’s still dead until the end of time, no matter how much Arya might resemble Lyanna_.

"You and I, we will meet again" Eddard whispers softly, allowing himself to glimpse Lyanna among the memories.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.


End file.
